


Hexes and Exs

by Flourishing_Pen03



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I love Penelope Park so much, My First Fanfic, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourishing_Pen03/pseuds/Flourishing_Pen03
Summary: Josie is supposed to be visiting her mother for the Christmas in her home in Belgium went she comes face to face with the Queen of Darkness herself, her ex, Penelope Park. Penelope has tried to move on from Josie but no matter what, she finds her mind drifting back towards the doe eyed goody two shoes. Things have become more than complicated and Josie doesn't know if she's ready to confront the eyelinered lob-rocking girl she was once in love with. But maybe absence really does make the heart grow fonder. WIth snowflakes falling all around them, can these two fall back into love or is it to late for Josie and Penelope? ; )
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Blushing in Belgium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello : ) This is my first and only fanfiction currently. It is non S2 cannon compliant and may have a little smut later but idk yet. So far it's just a fun holiday fluff piece. Please let me know if you like it and I will add to it! - Penelope Z

Josie had frozen on her mother’s doorstep. Although the day was bitterly cold with snow blowing into her dark brown hair, she was more paralyzed by the jet-black lob and mischievous smirk that stood in the foyer. This wasn’t possible, something was horribly wrong. Josette Salzman had arrived to spend the winter holidays with her mother, the renown Caroline Salvador. Instead of her mother’s carefree smile and hot chocolate, she was greeted by a face most unwelcome, Penelope Park’s. It’s not that her face was unpleasant to Josie; in fact, it’s almond brown eyes, expressive features, and soft chin often occupied her thoughts for hours. Its attractiveness made her hate said face even more as it belonged to the breaker of her heart, queen of hell.  
“Josie, good to see you.” Penelope said as she stepped aside with a slight toss of her hair, “It’s been awhile.”  
Josie didn’t move, this was a trick, maybe she went to the wrong house? Penelope Park was not supposed to be here, Penelope Park was supposed to be gone from her life. And yet, there she was in a stunningly cut school uniform flashing her trademark smirk.  
“Josie, get inside. Your blocking the doorway and some of us don’t want our hair ruined.” came the demanding call of her twin sister, Lizzie as she struggled to pull her extremely large suitcase up the stairs to the townhome. Josie shook off her shock and stepped into the hall, trying to play it cool.  
“Penelope.” Josie kept awkwardly formal  
“Josette.” Penelope said mockingly. God, she had missed her. No matter how many times Penelope tried to step away from Josie, she never could. Josie’s doe eyes hadn’t changed a bit since she had left the Salvatore School.  
“It’s, um, what are you doing here?” Josie flustered; Lizzie usually came up with the witty retorts.  
“Oh, Caroline invited me, I go to school just outside the city. Just for a bit of help with her research. Sometimes you just need a witch’s touch if you know what I mean.” Penelope looked her up and down. She loved making Josie uncomfortable. It’s what sparked the embers she kept hidden from the world, making her more than Lizzie’s full-time handmaiden. “You’ve missed mine, haven’t you?” Teased Penelope.  
“Your what?” Josie scoffed unconvincingly  
Penelope leaned in and breathed “My touch,” Josies face became hot. This was why she hated seeing her, every time she felt humiliated, or maybe she worried that her blush meant more than she wanted it to.  
“Josie, what on earth is taking so long?” Lizzie said bursting through the door, suddenly noticing the unwanted visitor. “Ugh, it’s like the gods decided to promote you from part time annoyance to full time headache. What are you even doing here?” The soggy wet blonde marched towards her enemy.  
“Aww, nice to see you too Holiday Barbie. I see they’ve added plus sizes this year, how inclusive!”  
“You mongrel,” Lizzie snarled. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Her mother’s house was her favorite place in the world and now her sanctum of peace and holiday cheer was tainted by the Wicked Witch of Hot Topic.  
“Girls?” came the sunny call from the top of the stairs, “Is that you? Penelope, why didn’t you tell me?” Caroline Salvatore was like a breath of summer in the chill, Lizzie and Josie immediately relaxed as they ran into her arms. Caroline sighed, it was good to see her girls, she regretted not being able to be there for them, but she knew that her sacrifice would be worth it. Penelope was one of the few people who understood that which is why the young witch had sought after the vampire in the first place. However, it was clear by the tension still simmering in the room that there were more unspoken issues than Caroline knew of.  
Penelope could see that her time was up, she didn’t want to become comfortable. She knew how Josie really felt about her and while seeing her squirm was immensely satisfying, she worried that somehow her aching longing would start to show in her rough exterior. Better to keep the Saltzman twins torture short and sweet. “Well, I can see your busy. I’ll come by another time Caroline. It’s great to see you JoJo,” She paused before adding a curt “Lizzie”  
Caroline stepped forward, “Don’t you want to stay and catch up? I have mochas waiting in the living room.” Josie and Lizzie eyed each other franticly.  
“Mom, really, it seems like Penny has somewhere else to be,” Lizzie said with fake cheerfulness. Josie kept her eyes trained on the old paintings hung above the staircase, determined not to make eye contact.  
Penelope just smiled and stepped outside, “Thanks for the invitation Mrs. Salvatore but really, I have a mountain of homework. L’Académie de Excellence Magique pour Les Filles takes its studies very seriously. You should see it sometime, JoJo. The grounds are amazing”  
“Bye” Josie said quickly, eager for Penelope to leave and for her mind to stop racing with the thoughts of her lips. Caroline wished her well and Lizzie glared as Penelope Park disappeared into the busy streets of Leuven, smiling. Now Josie was only a train away instead of an ocean apart. She knew that being in love with Josie was wrong, but when had she ever cared about what was right?


	2. Mochas and Memories

Josie breathed a sigh of relief. The foyer was just as she remembered it, warmly full of golden lighting with a fern in the corner and a soft colorful patterned rug. Holly and Christmas lights were wrapped around the stair bannister. She felt the cold fade away as Lizzie chatted with her mother in the background. She loved the Salvatore school, but there she was always reminded of being Josette Saltzman, the Gemini witch, the siphoner, the twin to popular bombshell Elizabeth Saltzman. In her mother’s Belgian townhouse, she was just Josie, a faceless tourist, a daughter. Lizzie had always been exceptionally close with their mother and she with their father, Alaric, but Mom always knew how to make her feel like her own person. Sometimes she wondered if all her dad saw in her was her dark hair and eyes she had gotten from her biological mother, the love of his life and her namesake Josette. Soon she was settled into a dark green sofa in front of the fireplace, her hands wrapped around a cinnamon mocha and a knit blanket over her skirt.   
Caroline kept them talking for hours, well, Lizzie did most of the talking, but Josie was happy to let herself drift away in thought and occasionally join in the conversation. That was until the topic turned to Penelope Park.   
“So, Mom” Lizzie started. It was clear she had been waiting to bring this up. “Why in the name of everything good, was Satan herself in our house. You know that her and Josie used to date, isn’t that, like, in violation in all of the girl code rules? You didn’t even warn us, she was just sprung upon us like an evil jack in the box.”  
Caroline was slightly taken aback, “I knew you broke up, but Josie, you never acted like anything was particularly wrong. Penelope came to see me when she moved here, I was her old headmistress after all and in return for me helping her with school assignments, she would help me whenever I was in need of some magic. I figured you must’ve made up; she seems to care a lot about you Josie.” Josie’s face was red. Ugh she hated talking about this, other than her occasional rants to Lizzie.   
“We definitely haven’t made up. More like the opposite really.” Talking about the Penelope situation made her incredibly frustrated, “Can we not talk about this?”   
“Josie, come on, I haven’t seen you in forever. I just want to know what’s going on in my girls’ lives and this seems important to you.” Caroline reasoned. She had really underestimated the effect of her daughters break up last year. When Caroline was a teenager, she had plenty of flings and on and off relationships. Somehow, this seemed different.  
“Mom, you already know everything. We dated for year and a half and then she dumped me. We had a few dumb fights and that was it.” Josie was gradually starting to seethe a little, “Penelope is just a deeply selfish, immature, monster of a person.”  
“Ugh you can say that again, I mean who breaks up with someone for being ‘too nice’. She shattered Josie’s heart and then made it her mission to parade her whorishness around campus. I knew she was horrible from the minute I met her.”   
Josie winced, “Thanks Lizzie, but not really helping.”  
Caroline was surprised. Penelope had always been a little rough around the edges, but she had never disliked the girl. She remembered when Josie and Penelope had dated at the Salvatore School. She swore to never tell Lizzie who disliked the couple since it’s inception, (Caroline guessed she wasn’t used to sharing Josie) but she actually liked what the relationship did for her daughter. Josie had started to branch out and be a bit more outgoing when she dated Penelope. Still, she could tell that the breakup had hurt Josie and her motherly priority was her daughter. “Honey, I’m so sorry, I’ll make sure you don’t have to see her if you don’t want to. But maybe it’s time for you to heal these wounds. It’s been a long time; you both have really changed.”   
Josie mumbled “Sure”, but she clearly had no intention of attempting anything of the sort.  
Lizzie was aghast, “Mom, it’s clear you don’t know the real Penelope Park. I thought coming to Europe was supposed to be an escape from relationship drama.”  
Josie saw her in to change the subject, “Speaking of relationship drama, I don’t think you’ve filled Mom in on what’s happening with Rafael.” Just as she thought, Lizzie launched into a long-winded conversation about her love life, hook ups, and complaining about Hope Mikaelson. Finally, she had some reprieve. Josie agreed with her sister. Europe was supposed to be an escape, especially for Christmas. If anything were going to ruin her trip, she was determined it wouldn’t be Penelope Park. Ugh just thinking about her. Her haughty face, her fashionable clothes, her thick eyelashes, her lips… God Josie, what the hell! Why couldn’t she just hate her? All she wanted to do was hate her but the more she hated her, the more she remembered why she loved her in the first place.


End file.
